The Darkened Path
by Paulston
Summary: AU. Powerful!Dark!Harry. Harry, the twin brother of the BoyWhoLived, lives in the shadows and is tired of being abused. So he decides to do something about it, and goes to Durmstrang. HP/LV/TMR Eventual Slash, thou hast been warned!


**A/N: This is a plot bunny that just started bouncing around in my head. So, I had to type it while I had the chance. I know, it's short, but the next on will be longer. Promise. I always keep my promises. Sometimes. Anyways, enough of my twisted logic, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. Wish I did. But I don't, so don't sue me because I am a poor kid. **

Emerald eyes stared out into the stormy night from his tower bedroom's window. A young child with long, black locks and pale white skin was sitting in the window seat looking out over the Potter Manor's grounds. His name was Harry Potter, and he was eight years old.

His head whipped around and a sneer came to his face as he heard a laugh from downstairs. It was July 31st, and his mother and father were celebrating his twin brother, Jason's, birthday. Which was coincidentally his birthday as well, but it wasn't like they ever paid _him_ any mind.

After all, he was the black sheep of the Potter family. His brother Jason was pudgy, with auburn hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. His parents loved Jason because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, or in Harry's opinion, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-His-Name-Hyphenated. He was the defeater of Voldemort, and the public worshipped him, leaving Harry in the shadows, which he didn't really mind. Jason was stupid, ignorant, and selfish. He constantly pulled pranks on Harry, and broke everything he touched. He was considered the most heroic light wizard, second only to the _great_ Albus Dumbledore, of course. Harry on the other hand was quite the opposite. He had black hair and green eyes which didn't need glasses. He wore his brother's much too large hand me downs, and wasn't at all stupid. On the contrary, he was a wickedly intelligent child, and constantly spent all of his free time in the dark recesses of the Potter Library. His parents thought him antisocial, and believed him to be a dark wizard in the making.

So in their infinite wisdom, they decided to try and push the little boy closer to the edge by abusing him. Idiots. He hated them, with a passion. Which is why he was currently awaiting his reply from the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. Harry really didn't want to go to Hogwarts with his terribly dimwitted brother, and deal with the manipulative old codger of a headmaster; the esteemed Albus Dumbledore.

His parents had no idea of his plan, and he was going to keep it that way until it was too late for them to stop him.

He turned back to the storm and sighed. Sometimes he wished that his parents loved him, but the feeling soon passed and loathing took its place. Ever since he was little he had been neglected, belittled, and abused. _James_ (Harry would never refer to him as a father for he had nothing to deserve the title) loved to take out his anger on Harry for every little inconvenience in his own life. According to James, everything Harry got he had coming to him; every beating, every bit of neglect. The idea was complete bullshit, but Harry wouldn't even attempt to correct their misguided beliefs.

His sharp eyes picked out a blurred form flying towards his window. As it came closer he recognized it as the owl he had sent four days ago to Igor Karkaroff. He undid the window latch, opened the window and allowed the exhausted bird into his room. He hastily untied the letter and opened it, scanning it quickly.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_I must say that I was very surprised when I received your letter, and was a bit shocked by your proposal. I do not believe that Durmstrang has ever allowed a student to join our ranks at such a young age. If you were to join us, which I believe would be possible, given the circumstances I would need to speak with you face to face, and give you an aptitude test to be positive that you could handle the coursework. I assure you that we allow only the best of the best among us. Since you wish to keep this a secret from your parents, might I suggest that we meet in one of the Leaky Cauldron's meeting rooms on August 4__th__, at 8 O'clock in the morning? Just tell the barkeep that you have a meeting with me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Igor Karkaroff_

_ Headmaster _

_Durmstrang Academy of Learning_

Harry couldn't help but smile darkly as he wandlessly burned the letter. This was perfect. He would have to steal some money for the Knight Bus from his brother, which was kept hidden in a 'secret' stash in a small box just inside of his bedroom door, _and_ his parents wouldn't even notice his absence because they were never awake until noon.

He happily fed and watered the exhausted delivery owl before changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed. He fell asleep, thinking about how, in four days, he would have his freedom from this hell of a household.

**A/N: Sorry everyone, for how short this chapter is. I promise that the next one will be longer. Promise. I will not be able to update for a while because I am grounded and have been for a very long time. The only reason I can even post this chapter is because my parents aren't at the house. Hooray! Everybody jump for joy! There's your warning. I'll try to update as often as I can. **


End file.
